


You were having a nightmare

by Unicorn_farm (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Unicorn_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess, basically, an alternate ending to a scene in my actual fanwork?</p><p>I did post this on Tumblr, so if you were one of the three people who read it, it is not plagiarized. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were having a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this much, so I 100% apologize if you ever reach a point where you're like, "wait, wasn't his hand there before?" My first smut! I am so proud(?!).

The banked fire was little more than embers when Rosemary was woken by a strange sound. She lifted her head slightly, her body tense, trying to find the source of the noise. Too much snow could make roofs collapse, couldn’t it?

Rosemary relaxed as a low moan came from the couch. Cullen must talk in his sleep. She snuggled back into her pillow, pulling her blankets up to tuck under her chin. Her sister used to talk in her sleep; usually it was only one or two sentences before she settled back into sleep.

“Using my shame against me!” Cullen moaned, his head thrashing. “Begone!”

Rosemary sat up as Cullen continued to mumble and twitch, his tone distressed. This didn’t sound like a regular dream, but a nightmare. And it sounded truly awful. Rosemary was hesitant to wake him, though. Wasn’t it considered bad to wake someone when they were in the middle of a dream? She chewed her lip, wincing as Cullen drew a shuddering breath. She stood and padded lightly over to stand beside the couch where he lay, trying to make up her mind.

At some point in the night, he had thrown off the blanket. The sheet had been pushed down to his waist by his thrashing, his collarbone and the upper curves of the muscles on his chest exposed by the open neck of his shirt, the glow of the banked coals casting soft shadows and shading his skin a burnished gold.

She made her decision when his mumbling blended into harsh, wracking sobs that shook his entire body. He was suffering, and she couldn’t bear it and do nothing. Bending over him, she reached out, her hand briefly hovering over his shoulder before she gathered her courage and lightly grasped his shoulder.

“Commander, you’re having a nightmare,” she said softly, giving his shoulder a slight shake.

Quick as lightning, his arm snaked up and grabbed her, pulling her down across his body as his other reached for a blade that wasn’t there. She let out a small shriek as she fell forward, his strength pulling her over. Her knees bumped into the floor as she fell, one arm held above her head and the other braced against his shoulder, her face pressed against the hard planes of his chest.

Cullen woke with a gasp, his eyes darting around the room for danger before his newly woken mind realized who he held across his chest.

“Maker, I…” he stammered, releasing her arm and raising his hand in a gesture of surrender, “I am so sorry. Forgive me.”

She could feel his heart racing beneath her cheek, the cloth of his shirt slightly damp with the sweat of his night terrors. Held this close against him, she was surrounded by his scent –a rich, earthy smell that reminded her of a summer forest. She should push away, she knew. This was too close.

And still, she didn’t move. The arm he had released had drifted to rest across his flat stomach. She heard his breath hitch as the hand on his shoulder moved in a slight caress along the edge of his neckline, the tips of her fingers brushing against his collarbone. She tilted her head and pressed a soft kiss where his shoulder met his neck, her exhalation of breath fanning across the exposed skin.

She felt every muscle in his body tense beneath her, his body drawn taut as a bowstring and she pulled back with a murmured apology, her face bursting into flames as she realized what she done. She drew her arms across her stomach, looking anywhere but his face, too embarrassed to want to see the no-doubt appalled expression he wore at her actions.

She startled as she felt his hand curl around the back of her head, her eyes darting up to meet his. His expression was not appalled; on the contrary, his lips had curled into a small smile, his scar pulling one side slightly higher than the other. A gentle pressure from his hand drew her face towards his as he leaned up to meet her halfway. Her eyes fluttered shut as his face drew near.

Their mouths met, softly at first, each learning the shape of the other’s lips. She sighed and leaned into it, each caress lingering a little longer, pressing a little harder. She lifted her hands, one bracing herself on the couch beside his shoulder, the other resting on his chest.

She moaned as his tongue flicked out to press along the seam of her mouth, opening for him. Her hand clenched in the fabric of his shirt and he lifted his free hand to wrap around her wrist, his calloused thumb gently rasping against the pulse thundering there. He gently teased her with his tongue, first running it along her top lip, now tangling it with hers.

After a few minutes, he pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. He leaned back against his pillows, eyes hooded and dark with arousal, his expression questioning. His hand on her head moved forward to caress along her jaw and stroke down her neck, the feather-light touches sending tingles of electricity along her every nerve.

His face fell briefly as she pushed herself up, but it changed back to that smirk as she moved to straddle him, a leg on either side of his waist. He stroked his hands along the outside of her thighs as she sat above him and reached up to release the braid she had plaited her hair into before bed, the soft waves falling to curtain their faces as she leaned forward to press her lips against his once more.

Her nipples tightened as her breasts pressed into his chest, and she shifted slightly, rubbing the aching peaks against his unyielding muscle. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, tucking them underneath and running her hands up the ridges of his abdomen, feeling the muscles clench as her hands smoothed over them, her wrists drawing the fabric of his shirt higher and she went. Cullen lifted his shoulders and raised his arms, allowing her to draw his shirt off and over his head, tossing it to the side, his hands moving back to clasp her thighs.

His skin was so smooth. She explored along his shoulders, his back, his chest, finding the places that made him catch his breath, running along the harder ridges of scars. Cullen let out a soft moan as her fingers found the tight bud of his nipple, drawing circles around it. She let out a soft huff of laughter, breaking the kiss to move her mouth down his neck, nipping lightly, licking across his collarbone, before moving down to his chest, her hips shifting to rest above his.

They both gasped as her hips pressed down on his, his jerking up involuntarily as she lapped across his nipple.

“Maker, what you do to me,” he ground out, wrapping an arm around her back and rolling so she was beneath him, grinding his hips into her and making her arch and moan. He bent down to kiss her in earnest, pressing hard, their tongues tangling. He rolled his hips against her in rhythmic thrusts, one hand braced beside her waist and the other moving to cup her breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers.

Each thrust of her hips pushed her closer to the edge, and she moved with him, chasing her orgasm. Her breath came in quick pants, her hands moving to his lower back, dipping beneath the top of his breeches and gripping urgently. Cullen lifted his head as her body bowed, her head thrown back as she let out a final gasp as the orgasm hit, her body shaking as the waves rushed through her.

He pressed his mouth back against her when she relaxed back down, lazily exploring her mouth and moving his hips back slightly as her limbs twitched gently from the aftershocks as she caught her breath. She could feel his cock hard against her thigh and she ran moved her grip from his lower back to the front of his breeches, loosening the ties that held them shut.

Cullen lifted his mouth from hers, his face hovering over hers but holding his breath as she slipped her hand into his breeches. She opened her eyes to watch his face; his eyes were closed, the planes of his face set in anticipation, soft blonde curls gilded by firelight falling over his forehead.

He let his breath out with a groan as her hand closed around him, his cock twitching as she squeezed lightly. She almost pulled her hand back; her novels hadn’t mentioned that they move. But his mouth had fallen open and he was taking soft, panting breaths and fuck, she wanted to hear him moan again.

He leaned his forehead against hers as her hand began stroking along his length, his skin smoother than the finest velvet, his hips twitching into every movement of her hand. His hand moved to grab her hip, but he growled as he encountered the cloth of the nightdress she was still wearing.

“I need to feel you,” he breathed, pulling back and breaking her grip on his cock. He drew her nightgown over her head, throwing it to the side before he pushed down his breeches and his smalls, leaning over her to kick them off entirely.

He leaned back to look over her, lying below him on the couch, her thighs open and braced across his. She raised her arms to cover herself, one crossing over her breasts and the other moving between her thighs, suddenly self-conscious.

“Maker, you’re perfect,” he breathed, catching her hands with his and drawing them away. She felt his eyes feast over her body, saw them lingering between her thighs. He released her hands and stroked his callous fingers up the insides of her thighs, the friction electric on her soft skin. Reaching the apex, he parted her curls with his thumbs. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” he growled, his finger stroking along her folds, coating it with her arousal before he pressed it into her, his eyes focused on his task. She watched his face, biting her lip as his heated gaze on her core made her clench around his finger.

He added a second finger, stretching her wider as his thumb moved to gently caress her clit. She caught her breath as it was just on the edge of too much pressure; he noticed and moved his thumb to draw circles just beneath the bundle of nerves, his fingers still stroking inside her, curled up to press against the sensitive spot inside.

“Please, Cullen,” she gasped, her hips thrusting into his movements.

He withdrew his fingers, leaving her feeling empty. She moaned when he stuck them, shiny with her arousal, into his mouth, licking them clean. “Tell me you want this,” he said, sliding the length of his cock along her slit.

“I want this,” she breathed, reaching up for him. “Please.”

Cullen positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly, moving in agonizingly small increments before pulling out and pushing in further each time until he was sheathed fully within, their hips flush. He filled her to the edge of pain, almost too much, until he began moving. He pulled out until just the tip was still inside, before sliding back in with a long, smooth thrust.

He leaned over her, changing the angle of his hips so that each thrust in ground his hips into her, his movements still teasingly slow. “Faster,” she whispered, lifting her hips. “Please, Cullen, faster.”

He let out a breathless chuckle and increased his pace. She moaned with each stroke of his hips, every nerve in her body screaming for release. His face above hers was drawn with concentration, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes squeezed shut as he pounded into her, chasing both their pleasure.

He reached down and circled his fingers across her clit as his movements became more erratic, his movements sending her over the edge. The silken clench of her walls around him helped him find his orgasm and he quickly withdrew, the hot wetness of his release pooling on her belly as his hips twitched against her.

He collapsed against her, shifting to one side to avoid crushing her. She stroked her fingers through his hair as her eyes drooped closed. She hadn’t expected this when she went to wake him.


End file.
